Sexo y vampiros
by DLC Traducciones
Summary: El summary no es apropiado para Fanfiction. Tendrán que leerlo en el primer capítulo. Este es el sustito tan esperado de "When live gives you lemmons." No una secuela o reescrito. BXE. Lleno de Lemmons y un argumento.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** ¡ha! Si, el sumario no es apropiado para fanfiction. Esto es realmente vergonzoso. Pero ahora estoy segura de que tengo la atención de mucha gente. Dije que iba a escribir esta historia y lo estoy haciendo. Es una historia larga, no una historia corta. Mencione esto en "Cuando la vida te da limones" (otra historia como esta) y finalmente esta aquí. No puedo creer que el summary sea tan malo que ni siquiera puedo publicarlo. Es realmente vergonzoso.

**Summary**: Bella y Edward tienen una competencia- Quien puede hacer que el otro tenga su primer orgasmo la primera vez que tienen sexo- BXE

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo no me pertenece

**Sexo y Vampiros.**

Lo malo no es tener un vampiro como prometido (no tengo otra palabra mejor). Es que tiene sus desventajas, bueno muchas desventajas. Por decir algunas está el hecho de que es demasiado bueno en _todo _y quiero decir _todo_ lo que hace. Es vergonzoso cuando intimamos el uno con el otro porque siempre soy yo la que termina primero. Es como si el tuviera un implante en el cerebro diciéndole que hacer y cuando hacerlo, y esto fue peor porque los dos éramos vírgenes cuando el decidió derrumbar los límites.

Me di un buen golpe en la cabeza con el volante de mi nuevo coche- otra desventaja de tener un vampiro como prometido (sigo sin tener otra palabra mejor). Es sobre protector, no solo protector sino realmente obsesionado con protegerme, puede haberse dado cuenta que no soy tan frágil como el cree y tal vez confiaría más en mi, pero eso solo sirvió para que se hiciera mas sobreprotector. Me compró un carro con cristales a prueba de balas, porque todos tenemos ataques con misiles.

Estacione el tanque disfrazado de mi nuevo carro y caminé una distancia corta hacia la casa de los Cullen. Ellos estaban de excursión el fin de semana. Edward se quedó para poder vigilarme y para celebrar nuestra intimidad. Teníamos la enorme casa para nosotros solos durante el fin de semana, por supuesto Charlie no sabía nada de esto. Alice, a pesar del disgusto de Esme le dijo a Charlie que iba a pasar con ella el fin de semana.

Edward abrió la puerta inmediatamente antes de que tuviera oportunidad de tocar. Me recibió con una enorme sonrisa reluciente, sus hermosos ojos color topacio brillaban. Le sonreí también y todo por lo que me había preocupado desapareció. Era tan hermoso, sujete su mano entre la mía. Acepte de buena gana hacer lo que el quisiera que hiciéramos.

"Me encanta ese top en ti." Edward me halagó. Baje la mirada y me sonrojé. Era un simple top blanco que Alice me había comprado

"Gracias" le sonreí "Alice me lo compró"

"Ahh, ¿sí?" Sus ojos aún brillaban "Trajiste todo ¿o vas a quedarte vestida con esa ropa todo el tiempo?" Me dijo con una de esas sonrisas torcidas

"Um…" tenía que pensarlo un segundo "ahh, si, está en el coche, no lo traje porque pensé que te enojarías si lo cargaba todo yo sola" le dije de manera sarcástica

Ignoro mi comentario y fue a sacar la maleta que había dejado en el coche. No quería decirle por vergüenza que no podía levantar la tapa de la cajuela del coche. Era uno de los pocos días soleados así que su piel brillaba como si tuviera diamantes incrustados. Suspire al verlo sacar la maleta sin ningún esfuerzo y cerrar la enorme cajuela como si nada. Cerro la cajuela, cargo la bolsa sobre su hombro y camino hacia la puerta del frente.

Tomó mi mano y caminamos hacia la casa vacía. Con una casa como esta era como un sueño que Edward y yo fuéramos los únicos ahí durante todo el fin de semana. Me sonrío y me hizo girar para que estuviéramos de frente en la mitad de la sala, sus labios se conectaron con los míos rápidamente. No perdía el tiempo recordando en que habíamos quedado la noche anterior. Pude sentir como mis piernas se debilitaban al tiempo en que abría su boca y recorría mi labio inferior.

Fui yo quien se alejo. Estaba jadeando y casi no podía hablar. Me sonrió he hizo un recorrido de besos de mi mentón hacia mi oído, estaba pensando que si continuaba haciendo eso, mis piernas se tambalearían y sufriría un colapso cayendo al suelo. Su frío aliento sobre mi oído era tan difícil de ignorar. Me sujeté contra él rápidamente, así si mis piernas fallaban no caería al suelo inmediatamente.

Edward soltó una risita.

Abrí mis ojos. Esto es exactamente de lo que estaba hablando- es demasiado bueno- Estaría solo mirándome y eso seria suficiente. El no tiene idea- o tal vez si- de lo que me hace. Es como tener un músico profesional en una banda llena de principiantes, el se luce y deja a los demás sin aliento y avergonzados.

"Deberíamos ir a la cama" Edward susurro en mi oído. Me giré para ver el reloj.

"Pero si apenas son las cinco" Le dije. No estaba ni remotamente cansada.

"Lo se" Me sonrió.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando comprendí a que se refería. De mi boca salía un "oh" mientras sufría una especie de colapso, antes de seguirlo. El se aseguro de sujetar mi mano y caminamos por la casa hasta su cuarto donde estaba su/nuestra cama en medio de la habitación. El había adquirido la cama especialmente por mi, para que pudiéramos hacer cosas como estas- no es que la usáramos mucho, porque usualmente nunca llegábamos tan lejos.

Me senté en el borde de la cama mientras lo observaba caminar hacía mi quitándose la camisa en cada paso. Hacía sus movimientos con demasiada lentitud – decía que era para no asustarme pero creo que es porque el creía que era sexy verlo haciendo un streaptease para mi. Me sonrió mientras capturaba mis labios en un beso que me dejaba sin aliento. Arroje mis brazos sobre su cuello mientras el me empujaba hacia la cama de modo que el quedaba sobre mi, sonreí mientras besaba sus labios

Sus manos levantaron mi top, sus manos frías contra mi piel caliente. Su lengua sobre mi labio inferior, abrí mi boca tímidamente aceptando su lengua. Rápidamente exploraba mi boca y envolvía su lengua con la mía. Me sonrojé mientras lo acercaba más a mí. Se detuvo en mi sostén, haciendo que mi espalda se arqueara involuntariamente.

Acomodo su posición de modo que sus labios no dejaran los míos. Finalmente me quito el top, sacándomelo por encima de la cabeza. Esto me sirvió para recuperar el aliento. Edward poso sus labios sobre mi cuello una vez que me había quitado el top, seguí tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras el besaba mi cuello. Sus frías manos trabajaban tratando de desabrochar mi sostén.

"Odio estas estúpidas cosas" murmuraba contra mi cuello cuando consiguió liberar el primer broche. Me sonreí a mi misma mientras el trabajaba tratando de liberar el segundo broche. Tal vez Edward no es tan bueno en todo. Tenía problemas con cosas femeninas como mi sostén. Finalmente libero el segundo broche hacienda que mi sostén saltara hacia delante, los tirantes cayeron hasta mis codos, exponiendo mis pechos.

Me miraba triunfante con una sonrisa. Me sonroje, pero le sonreí también. Era realmente tierno cuando hacia cosas como estas. Separo sus labios de mi cuello y se posaron en mis pezones. Sentí como caía de vuelta en la cama. Sus manos viajaron rápidamente sobre mi estomago y sujetaron la banda del broche de mis jeans. Lo desabotono.

Escondí la cara entre mis manos, sonrojándome mientras me quitaba los jeans, podía sentir el hormigueo en las piernas mientras el bajaba mis pantalones hasta mis rodillas. Yo seguía escondida entre mis manos y me concentraba en respirar. Separé mis dedos y mire a mi alrededor Edward ya no estaba frente a mi. Me apoye en mis brazos y lo busque con la mirada pero no lo podía encontrar.

"¿Edward?" Pregunte algo desesperada. "¿Dónde estás?"

Una risa provenía detrás de mí. Grite, me gire y vi a Edward al otro lado de la cama en sus boxers de seda rojos, su cabeza apoyada en su mano. Me dio un guiño dramático antes de alzar un dedo para indicarme que me acercara a el. Puse los ojos en blanco antes de gatear torpemente hacia el, tenía la mano sobre mis senos tapándolos. Puso los ojos en blanco mientras me miraba.

"Estas actuando como si nunca antes te hubiera visto desnuda" su voz sonó algo dramática. Continué gateando torpemente hacia el ignorando su comentario. Volvió a poner los ojos en blanco antes de alcanzarme, jalarme y ponerme encima de el. Deje salir un gemido mientras yacía sobre su pecho, mis pezones estaban tocando los suyos.

"Yo pude haberlo hecho" murmuré sobre su cuello antes de besarlo.

"Si, pero para entonces me habría dormido". Remarco sarcásticamente. Yo rebatí su comentario y lo aleje tantito. Sonrío antes de besarme y soltó un suave gemido. Me besó otra vez y sus manos bajaron por debajo de mis panties.

"Sabes estas son mis favoritas" Me dijo. Mes sonrojé. Claro que sabía que eran sus favoritas por eso las estaba usando. Besó mis labios otra vez mientras bajaba mis panties. No me había dado cuenta que no las tenía hasta que las vi en su mano derecha. Me sonreía. "Estas me las guardo para después" me informó.

Me sonroje y enterré la cabeza en su pecho. Eso fue lo mas incomodo, vergonzoso y erótico que el pudiera haber hecho. Bese su pecho cuando el me hizo girar de modo que el quedara encima de mi. Me beso lenta y suavemente antes de sentirlo en mi entrada. No estaba segura de como se había quitado los boxers en el mismo instante en el que me hizo girar pero lo hizo. Entonces pensé que estaba haciendo cosas que me confundía y de alguna manera me asustaban.

Embistió de forma rápida contra mí, pude sentir como mi espalda se arqueaba violentamente y casi me golpeo la cabeza contra su pecho. Su ritmo se hizo más lento y suave mientras iba y venía dentro de mí. Mis uñas arañaban su espalda y pude sentir el placer correr por mi cuerpo. Continuo su empuje, cerré los ojos, disfrutando del placer. Yo iba a tener el primer orgasmo… otra vez. Pude sentir mi estomago contraerse.

"Edward" Le susurre al oído.

"Mmm," balbuceó. Pase mis dedos entre su cabello y mis labios se movieron para mordisquear su oído. "Por favor Edward te necesito dentro de mi" le rogué para que no fuera yo quien otra vez tuviera el primer orgasmo.

Parecía que Dios escucho mis plegarias, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen se rindió. Estaba eufórica, empezó a temblar y escuche como salía de él un ruido que jamás había oído. Hizo lo que yo quería. No podía dejar de sonreír, mientras bailaba mentalmente, como estaba ocupada en mis pensamientos, se hizo cargo el mismo y cuando se recupero de su orgasmo me dio una sonrisa burlona.

Pase mis manos entre su cabello sosteniendo su cara y tratando de parecer inocente.

"Hiciste eso a propósito" Me gruño.

Sacudí la cabeza "No creí que funcionara" Dije tímidamente. No podía contener mi emoción. Gruño antes de besarme otra vez y empezar nuevo. Era la única persona que podía recuperarse tan rápido. Grite de placer mientras sentía esa sensación ahora tan familiar y me sujete a su espalda.

"Oh por Dios" grite tan pronto libero mis labios. Mi espalda se arqueó y mi cuerpo temblaba mientras cerraba los ojos y abría mi boca. Me apreté contra Edward y trataba de no incendiarme con el placer que estaba sintiendo. Mi espalda se arqueó nuevamente y me apreté mas contra el, mientras mi cuerpo convulsionaba y me hacia tener el orgasmo mas maravilloso.

Cuando termine me recosté en la cama mientras jadeaba. Seguí tratando de recuperar el aliento, mientras mi corazón latía con más fuerza.

"Sabes lo que esto significa, ¿no, Bella?" Me susurró al oído.

Sacudí la cabeza.

"Guerra" Me dijo mientras se alejaba para que pudiera verlo bien

"¿Qué tipo de guerra?" Pregunte con miedo

Me sonrío "Bueno ahora tendrás que averiguarlo, o no? Me beso la frente otra vez.

Le fruncí el ceño "Tengo miedo" le dije

"Que bien" me dijo con una gran sonrisa

**Fin del capítulo.**

**A/N: **Primer capítulo terminado.

**Estrella:** amé este primer capítulo! xD Millones de gracias a **Candy Belle Cullen** que es mi salvación y traduce esta historia. (:


	2. Rehén

**Nota de traductora: **Bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo para todas las chicas lemoneras que hay por aquí, gracias por dejarme traducir esta historia.

**A/N: **¡Jesucristo en bicicleta! Ahora revisemos cuantos reviews hay en esta historia como siempre hago. Oh por Dios, es una locura, ¡estoy en shock!. Siento no poder actualizar antes, estaba tratando de recuperarme del shock no puedo creer a cuanta gente le gusta esta historia. Sabía que sería mejor a "Cuando la vida te da limones", pero no creí que sería tanto. Espero que les guste el capitulo, me divertí mucho con él.

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo no es mío.

**Rehén**

"Estás hacienda trampa", me quejé cuando comprendí a que se refería Edward con guerra. Mientras estaba durmiendo aprovechó para atar mis manos sobre mi cabeza a la cabecera de la cama. Esta por demás decir que era vergonzoso estar desnuda y atada en la cama mientras mi prometido me observaba.

"En el amor y la guerra todo se vale" me dijo esa frase que sonaba más a cliché, mientras besaba mi mejilla.

"Yo nunca estuve de acuerdo con esta guerra" continué quejándome, arrepintiéndome de haber hecho que Edward se viniera frente a mí.

"No me hagas taparte la boca, Bella." Me amenazó.

Mis ojos se abrieron demasiado y mi boca también. "No te atreverías." Lo reté; enarcó una ceja. Y salió de la habitación dejándome atada a su cama, desnuda. "Edward" grite, "¡Edward no me dejes aquí!" Luché por desatarme la cuerda que tenía amarrada a las muñecas. Fue cuestión de segundos pues Edward regresó con un rollo de cinta adhesiva en su mano. Tenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Realmente estaba arrepentida de hacer que Edward se viniera frente a mí.

Edward subió a la parte superior de mí, con sus rodillas a cada lado de mi estómago. Se aseguró a sí mismo en la posición en que estaba, para no aplastarme. Sacó un pedazo largo de la cinta y la rasgó con sus dientes. Sacudí violentamente mi cabeza no queriendo ser silenciada por el psicótico de mi novio vampiro.

"Quédate quieta." Me dijo mientras sostenía mi barbilla con su mano libre. Pegué mi lengua a él por lo que no pudo poner la cinta en mis labios. Después hizo rodar sus ojos antes de murmurar algo sobre que era más fácil en las películas. "¿Por qué no lo puedes hacer fácil para mí Bella?", Preguntó.

Traté de hablar otra vez y él decidió tomar ventaja de esto y puso la cinta sobre mis labios. Puso varios trozos de cinta sobre mis labios. Me deslumbro con sus ojos y esto hizo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera. Era bueno, muy bueno.

Él me sonrió antes de gatear hacia el otro lado. Lo observé mientras el caminaba al frente de la cama, haciendo girar el rollo de cinta adhesiva alrededor de su dedo. El estaba totalmente vestido y yo no. Se quitó su camisa para dejarme admirar su pecho. Traté de controlarme y de mantener mis rodillas juntas de modo que pareciera que no me importaba lo que él estaba haciéndome. Pensé en cerrar los ojos para no tener que verlo, pero la verdad era que no podía. Estaba disfrutando de esto, no importa que tan sádico y beligerante fuera la situación.

Edward se rió suavemente para sí mismo antes de subirse de nuevo a la cama, vestido únicamente con sus boxers. No recuerdo haberlo visto quitarse los pantalones, pero podría tener algo que ver con el hecho de que estaba atada a su cama. Edward estaba sobre mí, sus rodillas a ambos lados de mi estómago y las manos a ambos lados de mi cara. Besó mis labios a través de la cinta adhesiva. Se me salió un gemido cuando él me dio otro beso. Él se rió suavemente.

"Disfrutarás de esto Bella", su mano agarró uno de mis pechos. "Confía en mí". Recorrió con la lengua mi cuello enviando escalofríos a mi columna vertebral. No había duda en mi mente que disfrutaría esto. Pero no era cuestión de disfrutar de algo o no. Era que yo siempre era la que recibía y él quien daba. Esto era peor porque no podía hacer nada por complacerlo a él.

Me sacó de mis pensamientos cuando me sentí su fría lengua rozar mi pezón derecho. Mi espalda estaba arqueada y yo cerré los ojos intentando no disfrutar del placer, de la crisis que se estaba ejecutando a través de mis venas. Nadie puede hacer las cosas como Edward podía - no que es que yo tuviera mucha experiencia aparte de Edward pero tenía la sensación de que él era único en su tipo.

Su mano izquierda comenzó a jugar con mi pecho izquierdo mientras sentía como su mano derecha recorría mi cuerpo hasta mi sexo. Gemí contra de la cinta cuando sentí sus dedos entrar en mí. Mis ojos estaban cerrados y yo estaba luchando contra mi rodillas tratando se sujetarlas mientras los dedos de mis pies se doblaban. Sus dedos fríos mezclados con mi calor se convirtieron en algo demasiado difícil de manejar, pero pareció no importarle mientras con su dedo pulgar rozó mi clítoris.

Empuje mi cabeza contra la cama y sentí mi espalda en el aire mientras el trasladó sus labios a mi pecho izquierdo. Mis dedos de los pies se doblaron de nuevo y mi espalda se arqueó. Empecé a gritar en la cinta cada vez mas fuerte el placer era demasiado. Esto era de lo que yo estaba hablando cuando dije que era bueno en todo lo que hacía. Mis ojos empezaron a rodar mientras mi cabeza pedía mentalmente que parara.

Edward dejó mi pecho izquierdo para posar sus labios sobre mi cuello. Su lengua palpó mi pulso y empezó recorrer mi cuello dejando un camino de besos. Mis manos estaban apretadas alrededor de la soga mientras sentía como mi cuerpo se agitaba por el primer orgasmo, mi espalda me arqueó empujándome hacía el pecho de Edward. Cerré los ojos cuando sentí rodar una lágrima por mi mejilla. Todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se contrajeron para después explotar, Edward nunca quitó su mano de mi sexo.

"Me gusta tu cara de orgasmo." Me susurró antes de besar mi mejilla. Le di una mirada asesina mientras trataba de respirar. Se rió ligeramente mientras comenzaba a besar mi oreja suavemente. "Me encanta lamerte Bella." Me susurró en el oído "Sabes tan dulce".

Lo observé mientras alejaba su cabeza de mí. Mis ojos se horrorizaron cuando comprendí lo que estaba por hacer. Nunca habíamos hecho esto antes, así que la idea de que me besara allá abajo daba miedo. Sacudí mi cabeza mientras mis ojos seguían abiertos como platos. Él asintió. Me sacudí una vez más y traté de mantener mis piernas juntas. Se rió mientras sus manos abrían mis piernas suavemente y las mantuvo así de modo que no pude moverme más.

Su fría lengua recorría mi clítoris. Mis ojos rodaron y los dedos de los pies se me doblaron otra vez. Me agarré fuertemente a la cuerda, lista para otro intenso orgasmo. Tenía las manos sujetas a la cuerda mientras sus tenía sus labios sobre mí. Los músculos de mis piernas se me agarrotaron y trataban de girar. Edward gimió contra mí mientras mandaba descargas eléctricas a todo mi cuerpo antes de hacer que mis caderas reposaran sobre la cama.

Arquee la espalda, era la única cosa que realmente podía hacer con Edward sosteniéndome contra la cabecera de la cama. Cerré los ojos y trate de no gritar más -no importaba cuánto quisiera hacerlo. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sentí el endurecimiento de mi estómago y los espasmos de los músculos de mi cuerpo; estaba teniendo otro orgasmo. Gemí fuertemente contra la cinta mientras trataba de respirar, tenía la espalda arqueada y los ojos bien cerrados. No tenía que fantasear nada, Edward era mi fantasía.

Edward se separo de mí, esperanzadamente por última vez. Me sonrió, sabiendo que él era el motivo de mi placer. Soltó otra risita risa antes de subir sobre mí otra vez. "Este es el último del día", me prometió mientras besaba mi mejilla. Le di una mirada sucia antes de sentirlo en mi entrada. Esto ya no importaba, porque los dos obteníamos algo de esto. Además me gustaba cuando Edward estaba dentro de mí.

Dejo salir un gemido bajo cuando entró en mí. Deje salir un gemido mientras el entraba y salía. El ritmo era más rápido del que él se permitía. Empezó a besarme el cuello, siguió el ritmo que había establecido para sí mismo. Tomé ventaja de esto y tiré de la cinta que tenía en la boca. Trate de quitármela para poder alentar a Edward con palabras.

Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera hacer algo su mano coloco la cinta de nuevo en mi boca. "Ni siquiera lo pienses, Bella", susurró en mi cuello. Gemí de la frustración. Edward volvió a lamer mi cuello y su ritmo creció. Mi espalda se arqueaba drásticamente cuando sentí cerca el final.

No fue tan intenso como los dos primeros, pero fue muy bueno. Mi espalda estaba arqueada y empujé mi cara contra el hombro de Edward. Descargas me sacudieron violentamente mientras estaba sujeta a él, también él estaba al límite. Dejó salir un gemido bajo cuando dejó de moverse dentro y fuera de mí. Su mano libre se aferró fuertemente a la cama mientras el llegaba al clímax. Tiré de la cuerda cuando mi cuerpo dejó de temblar y estaba jadeando en busca de aire.

Edward salió de mí lentamente. Deje salir un gemido bajo, esperando ansiosamente para que él me desatara. Sacó su mano de mi boca y se inclinó a la atadura de las manos, me liberó y mis manos cayeron a mis costados. No podía moverme, no estaba segura de si fue por la falta de flujo sanguíneo o el hecho de que estaba tan cansada que no podía mover mi cuerpo.

Edward besó mi mejilla suavemente. "Te amo", susurró antes de retirar la cinta de mis labios. No dolió tanto como creí, lo hizo rápido como lo haría con una bandita.

Sonreí agradecida de poder respirar.

Sonreí dulcemente, agradeciendo ser capaz de respirar por la boca. "Yo también te amo." le dije finalmente.

Él sonrió antes de besar mi frente.

"Edward," susurré.

Besó mi mejilla. "¿Si?"

"Mañana me toca a mí."

**Fin Del ****capitulo**

**A/N: **Se los dije se iba a poner mejor. Se necesitan más reviews. Gracias por leer y por sus reviews. Me divertí mucho escribiendo este capítulo. Y como dije tengo grandes planes para esta historia. :D

Daddy's Little Cannibal

**Nota de traductora: **Y bien que piensan del capítulo, bueno yo no sé ustedes pero creo que hace mucho calor por aquí no creen?, Bueno me divertí traduciendo el capitulo y veamos que sigue en la próxima aventura, Nos estamos viendo =D

-Gracias a **Candy** que traduce la historia (: ¡Genial el capi! ;estrella.


	3. Todo es válido

**A / N:** siento no haber podido leer el capitulo antes. ¡Lo siento! ¡Pero no tengo tiempo! ¡Tengo que salir ahora y quería ponerlo esta noche! ¡Lo siento por adelantado por los errores que se puedan encontrar! Totalmente emocionada de haces este lemon. Es la primera vez que realmente quiero escribir un lemon, si. Agradezco también a mi amiga

Jayeliwood, que me dio una idea mucho más caliente de lo que en realidad tenía pensado. Ahora a leer. Otra vez disculpen los errores.

**Crepúsculo:** no es mío.

**Todo es válido**

"Por favor, Edward," le rogué mientras sostenía la cinta para vendarle los ojos."Sé que suena absurdo y estúpido, pero nunca gano en nada y no es justo porque tú tienes la ventaja en esta relación". Me mordí el labio inferior pensé que sería un intento fallido, ganarle y que accediera a ser humano por una o dos horas.

"Bella", la voz de Edward era casi un susurro. Me mordí otra vez mi labio inferior mientras le suplicaba con los ojos. Suspiró antes de agarrar la cinta. "Esto no es una guerra si accedo en la mitad de las cosas que quieres hacer." Se quejó mientras se recostaba en su cama. Sonreí triunfante. "¿Es necesario distinguir una palabra de seguridad o, 'Ouch, por favor para' es una respuesta aceptable?" Edward se burló mientras se ponía la venda sobre los ojos.

Le lancé una mirada antes de que arrugara la nariz "No eres graciosa, sabes" Murmuró antes de tirar hacia abajo y cubrir sus perfectos ojos topacio. Me gustaba más esta forma, así no era tan consciente.

Me senté al lado de mientras pensaba que era lo que iba a hacer. No había pensado en esto, seguro que tenía la ventaja de que él no podía leerme la mente, pero carecía de otras cosas - como experiencia. Torcí los labios mientras observaba al vampiro que estaba medio desnudo en la cama completamente ciego.

"Si quieres atarme, la cuerda se encuentra todavía en el garaje". Edward me sonreía. Pegué mi lengua a el, no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo... cualquier cosa.

"Relájate Edward." Traté de sonar más confiada. Tomé un respiro profundo antes de decidir. Evidentemente no podía ser tan difícil. Edward era virgen en todo lo que hizo ayer y era muy bueno en lo que había hecho. Tomé una respiración profunda antes soltar una risita histérica. Esto era tan incómodo.

"Bella", Edward levantó la venda de sus ojos. "No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras."

Le sonreí mientras me sentaba sobre su estómago. Tomé la venda y la puse de nuevo en su lugar. "Lo sé." le susurre al oído "Pero yo quiero hacer esto." Por lo menos eso me decía para convencerme a mí misma. Le di un ligero beso en la mejilla. Decidí que era ahora o nunca. Cerré los ojos y pensé en cual iba a ser mi primera acción.

"Tengo otra pregunta." Edward interrumpió mi pensamiento. Lo mire ya que se había quitado la venda. "¿Para qué es la venda?"

Abrí la boca y la cerré de inmediato. No tenía ni idea- sólo parecía una buena idea. Edward me ató ayer y hoy he decidido que quiero hacer algo mejor. Lamentablemente no tenía ni idea de cómo ser sexy, así que hice lo que me pareció mejor.

"Ponte la venda de nuevo le ordené." Suspiro antes de ponerla otra vez sobre sus ojos.

"Está bien." me dije a mi misma. Lo besé en los labios mientras mis manos trazaban caminos en sus brazos. Me besó con la misma agresividad que yo. Después empecé a trazar caminos hacia su cuello.

"Me gusta esto," se jactó Edward en voz alta a mi lado. Me sonrojé y trate de no reírme.

"No hables por favor," le susurré tímidamente. "Lo haces más incomodo para mí".

Se rió pero no dijo nada más. Empecé en su cuello mientras mis manos se deslizaron hasta sus pantalones, los desabroché lentamente. La vergüenza de lo que estaba haciendo se desvanecía ante la idea de que en verdad podía ganar esta vez. Los desabroché y cerré los ojos mientras trataba de no hiperventilar, eso sería malo.

"Bella." Edward gimió cuando lo toqué por encima de los boxers. Enterré la cabeza en la almohada y me alegre que no pudiera verme.

Tomé un gran respiro antes quitarle los boxers. Mi mano se movió y clavé la mirada en la almohada mientras apretaba dulcemente mi mano contra su sexo. Dejo salir un gemido. Deje de mirar la almohada y lo mire a él, se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior. Sonreí triunfante mientras movía mi mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo. La torpeza todavía estaba allí, pero estaba segura que podría haber sido mucho peor. Le besé los labios.

"Eso se siente tan bien, Bella." Susurró Edward. Mi ego creció tres veces más después de que él dijo eso. Me estaba empezando a sentir menos como el león cobarde y más como la mujer maravilla.

Me acomode mejor y me coloqué en su mitad inferior. El hecho de que dijera mi nombre con solo tocarlo me hacía sentir poderosa. Respiré profundamente antes de montarme sobre él. Edward dejo salir un gemido bastante fuerte mientras yo me mordía el labio inferior. Esta era la primera vez que yo estaba arriba y se sentía mejor de lo que había pensado.

Edward envolvió sus dedos alrededor de mi cintura y me sujetó hacia abajo. Lo observe mientras arqueaba su espalda y movía su cabeza contra la almohada. "No te muevas hasta que yo te diga, Bella" Me ordenó. Mi sensación de poder se vino abajo mientras él había tomado clara ventaja aunque estuviera en esa posición- que se supone yo tenía controlada.

El movía mis caderas- primero hacia fuera y hacia adentro luego arriba y abajo. No pude hacer nada salvo tratar de recuperar el aliento y temblar mientras él hacía los movimientos. Los dos gemimos mientras él me dirigía. Sus manos se quedaron en mis caderas, me sostenía con cuidado para no apretarme demasiado. Mis músculos empezaron a contraerse. Tenía las manos aferradas a sus hombros.

"Edward." Me quejé en voz alta. "¡Esto no es justo! Casi le grite mientras mi cabeza cayó sobre su pecho. Mi cuerpo se estremeció contra el suyo mientras llegaba al clímax. Quite los dedos de sus hombros pétreos. Mi espalda se arqueaba alejándome de él mientras mi cuerpo se estremecía.

Nunca había estado más agradecida por la banda que le cubría los ojos hasta ahora. Así el no me podía ver la cara. Pude sentir como llegaba al orgasmo mientras el también tenía el suyo. Dejó salir un gruñido bajo y su espalda se arqueo. Trataba de recuperar el aliento mientras mi cuerpo dejaba de estremecerse.

"Eso no fue justo." Le grité mientras me alejaba de él - estaba tan cansada para hacer otra cosa que quejarme sobre que tan injusto fue. "Hiciste trampa." Lo acusé.

Se quitó la venda de los ojos. "No amor- Así de bueno soy." Me besó en la frente antes de acercarme hacia él. Tenía derecho a ser tan presumido, porque era demasiado bueno. Aún así era mi turno de brillar- no esto.

**Fin **

**A/N:** Lo siento por los errores. Me voy. Espero que no haya muchos errores.

Daddy's Little Cannibal

**Nota de traductora:** Bueno hasta aquí el tercer capítulo, ¿qué tal? Edward como siempre gana, pero quien no quisiera ser Bella para vivir esas aventuras con él, haha, bueno me voy a bañar con agua fría porque hace mucho calor ¿no? Nos vemos.


	4. El círculo de la vida

**Traductora/ Nota: **Bueno aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero lo disfruten.

**A/N:** Bueno creo que no recibí tantos reviews como pensaba porque el capitulo fue tan caliente que no pudieron escribir, ¿verdad? Sí, eso fue lo que pensé.

**Crepúsculo no es mío.**

De nuevo con referencia a mis otras historias. Es publicidad gratis =)

**El círculo de la vida **

_O podría ser del vampirismo?_

"Ya lo sabes Bella," me dijo Emmet mientras se sentaba en el sofá que estaba a mi lado. La familia acababa de regresar de su excursión. Se aseguró de poner su enorme brazo a mí alrededor para hacerme sentir más incómoda. Decía las cosas de una manera en la que me hacía sentir la persona más incomoda en el planeta sin siquiera proponérselo.

"No, no lo sé Emmett." Suspiré- sabiendo que me lo iba a decir de todos modos.

"Tengo una teoría." Me informó.

"Emmett, no." Dijo Edward mientras me ponía el brazo sobre el hombro y me acercaba hacia él. "La vas a asustar."

Miré a Edward que estaba gruñendo y luego miré a Emmett que estaba tratando de no reírse. Tenía la sensación de que fuera lo que fuera no iba a disfrutarlo. Pero por curiosidad, me armé de valor y dije las palabras "Adelante, dime Emmett."

Emmett le sonrío a Edward. El dejó de gruñir y apretó su abrazo a mí alrededor. "Si tiene pesadillas esta noche, te mato en la mañana." Le dijo de manera amenazadora.

Emmett se carcajeó. Edward no soltaba su abrazo a mí alrededor. "Bueno Bella, nos conocemos de hace tiempo, ¿no?"

"Sí," dije tímidamente.

"¿Confías en mi?" Me preguntó. Asentí lentamente. "¿Me confiarías tu vida?"

"Sí, claro," le contesté. Era cierto le confiaría mi vida.

"¿Y la vida de tu bebé?" Me preguntó mientras subía su rodilla sobre el sofá.

"¿Qué?" Le dije horrorizada y confundida. Estaba segura de no estar embarazada y si lo estaba- lo pagaría en el infierno.

Emmett suspiró. "Déjame explicarte." Miré a Edward buscando ayuda. El miraba a Emmett. "Tengo una teoría." Siguió Emmett.

"Si, eso ya se, por eso empezaste la conversación," le gruñí ansiosa por saber que tenía que ver un embarazo en esta plática- y no solo un embarazo, _mi_ embarazo.

"No eres muy paciente. Esa no es una buena cualidad para una madre," me contestó. No me molestaba decir que no estaba embarazada y que no planeaba estarlo debido a que mi prometido era un vampiro- no virgen- de 107 años.

"Emmett continúa con tu teoría, para que pueda sacar a Bella de aquí." Edward le gruñó a Emmett.

"Tu tampoco eres muy paciente. Y pensar que te iba a dar 5 de las abominaciones." Emmett sacudió su cabeza antes de dirigirse hacia mí. No tenía tiempo de preguntar qué quería decir con abominaciones o porque Edward iba a obtener 5 de ellas. Emmett tomo mi mano entre las suyas y me miro a los ojos. "Bella," dijo con una voz sincera. "Debemos tener sexo, pero solo con fines reproductivos."

Mis ojos se abrieron y pude sentir como me quedaba con la boca abierta. Sacudí violentamente la cabeza- la única parte de mi cuerpo que podía mover en ese momento. "Um," murmuré asustada y confundida. "No." Mi voz salió en un susurro y sin aliento.

"Ya viste Emmett," Edward se paró delante de mí y de Emmett. "Ahora déjala en paz antes de que empiece a hiperventilar."

No me había dado cuenta que estaba respirando con dificultad hasta que Edward lo dijo. Lo mire, mis ojos seguían asombrados, mientras el observaba a Emmett. Mire de nuevo a Emmett el único que estaba calmado en esta incómoda situación.

"Deja que te explique, Bella." Me sonrío.

"Preferiría que no lo hicieras." Traté de hacerlo desistir. Me gustaba la idea de Edward de salir de ahí e ir a mi casa.

Se carcajeó fuertemente. "Bella," me soltó la mano. Trate por meterla en el bolsillo del pantalón. "Te quiero como a una hermana, una hermana que de no ser por Rose con la que probablemente trataría de practicar el incesto, pero al fin una hermana." Eso no me hizo sentir mejor. "Y viendo que eres la única humana que conozco pensé que sería justo que me hicieras este favor." Me insistió.

"Pero Emmett," traté de sonar valiente pero mi voz se quebró. "Me gustas pero como hermano mayor, sabes el tipo de hermano mayor que te emborracha para poder reírse de ti, y recordártelo por el resto de tu vida."

"Bien. Yo tampoco siento nada por ti." Me sonrió.

"Entonces porque…" me hizo una seña para que me callara.

"Es solo con fines reproductivos," Emmett permaneció calmado.

"Pero Emmett, ¡no puedo tener un bebe vampiro!" Le recordé.

Me sonrío. "Y es ahí donde entra mi teoría." Se dejó caer otra vez en el sofá. "Bueno, lo hacemos en el closet de artículos de limpieza, Yo seré el conserje y tu puedes ser la interna." No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando.

"¿Y así es como ella queda embarazada?" Pregunto Edward irritado.

"Simple," Emmett enarco una ceja hacia arriba y hacia abajo. "Bueno usamos el gel de masaje- el que es caliente al contacto. Con eso no solo añadimos calor…" no oí el resto de la teoría de Emmett porque Edward puso rápidamente sus manos sobre mis oídos para cubrirlos. Solo oía los gruñidos mientras él hablaba con Emmett.

Era como ver la televisión con el silencio puesto. Puedes ver toda la diversión que estaban teniendo (o en este caso que Emmett tenía) pero no podías oír o disfrutarla tu misma. Me sentía como una niña pequeña- aunque ya fuera una adulta y supiera de qué estaba hablando Emmett. Pero ya les dije lo sobre protector que era Edward conmigo.

Emmett salió del cuarto dejándome con Edward. Edward me descubrió los oídos y me miraba como si quisiera disculparse. "Lo siento, por lo de Emmett," se disculpó finalmente.

"No tengo 5 años Edward."Me quejé- pensando lo agradecida que estaba de que esa conversación se hubiera acabado. "Sé lo que es el sexo y puedo tener una conversación adulta al respecto." Le dije molesta.

"¿Le llamas a eso una conversación adulta sobre sexo?" Me pregunto enarcando una ceja.

"Sabes a lo que me refiero," me quejé. "Tal vez estaba interesada en la teoría de Emmett." Esa era una mentira y ninguno de los se la creyó. "Pero de que se trataba?" Pregunte confundida en el repentino interés de Emmett en mi persona para otra cosa que no fuera su diversión personal.

"Ha estado viendo el canal de ciencia ficción y quería asustarte." Me dijo Edward

"Así, que dime ¿él quería tener sexo conmigo?" Le dije asustada.

Edward se llevó la mano a la nariz y asintió.

"Si quieres en el momento en que te conviertas en vampiro puedes arrojarlo contra la pared." Se burló.

"Yo sólo quiero ir a casa." Suspiré.

Me dio su sonrisa torcida. "Si," me susurró. "Vamos." Me besó la mejilla mientras salíamos de la casa.

Edward conducía la bestia (el nuevo apodo para mi carro- si se le puede llamar así) mucho mejor que yo. Él lo hacía ver fácil (como todo lo demás). Todo el camino a casa no pude sacarme de la cabeza el gel de masaje, eso me ponías nerviosa. Pero era una teoría interesante- no lo de tener sexo con Emmett en el closet de limpieza para ver si podíamos hacer bebes vampiros- pero me hacía pensar que experimentar con gel y otras cosas era algo que valía la pena intentar. Me sonrojé de solo pensarlo. Era algo ridículo solo pensarlo no había forma que pudiera hacer algo como eso con Edward.

"Yo gané," me sacó de mis pensamientos su comentario. Alcé una ceja confundida. "La guerra entre nosotros," me sonrió otra vez. "Yo gané."

"¿Que te hace pensar que se ha terminado?" Le pregunté porque no quería rendirme sin pelear. El enarcó una ceja y sonrió. "Aún tengo algunos trucos bajo la manga." Le sonreí tratando de ocultar el rojo de mis mejillas.

"¿Como cuáles?" Me preguntó.

"No te pienso decir," le conteste- pero le dije eso porque no sabía cuáles eran, los tendría que inventar sobre la marcha. Edward soltó una risita.

"Digamos que hay una tregua por el momento," dijo mientras me besaba la mejilla antes de conducir el carro a la casa. "No creo que Charlie pueda con esto." Murmuró. Me sonrojé antes de salir de la bestia.

Era una regla entre nosotros, no tendríamos sexo en la casa de Charlie- una regla con la que no estaba de acuerdo pero Edward insistió en ella. A veces me preguntaba si él tenía algún switch para prender y apagar dependiendo del momento. Por ejemplo yo- gracias a mis hormonas adolescentes- mi switch siempre estaba prendido.

"Me tengo que ir," Me dijo Edward mientras caminábamos alrededor del carro.

Fruncí el ceño. "¿Por qué?" Le pregunté. "¿No quieres entrar?"

Me sonrío. "Me tengo que ir por el momento, tengo que arreglar unas cosas." Me dio un ligero beso en la frente. "Volveré en la noche." Me susurró al oído. Asentí una vez y justo cuando me iba a despedir él ya se había ido.

"Estúpidas desapariciones de vampiros," murmuré para mi mientras caminaba hacia el coche para sacar mis cosas.

**Fin del capítulo.**

**A/N:** No quería escribir un lemon. Era la última cosa que quería hacer hoy y bueno ya esta, solo quiero ir a la cama y ver Scrubs. Bueno espero tener muchos reviews.

Daddy's Little Cannibal

**Nota de traductora: **Bueno no fue lemon pero estuvo bueno ¿no?, Emmett como siempre con sus tonterías, jaja, bueno espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en el otro capítulo.


	5. Gracias Emmett

**A/N:** ¡Bella no va a quedar embarazada y Emmett y ella no van a tener sexo! A veces mis chistes los toman muy en serio. Un aviso, no hay lemmon para este capítulo. Es parte de algo nuevo que estoy tratando. Se llama trama ;)

Crepúsculo no es mío.

**Gracias Emmett **

No hay nada de malo en lo que me proponía. Es perfectamente saludable estar interesada en ese tipo de cosas. Si no había nada malo en hacer eso, entonces por que estaba en Port Angeles con una capucha sobre mi cabeza mirando a aquella sección de interés en Walmart a través de un espejo que espero se suponga es para atrapar a los ladrones. Respire profundamente. Era una adulta ahora y no había nada de malo en querer buscar algo que hiciera mejorar mi relación. Reuní todo mi valor- respire profundamente- …. No había forma de que me humillara a mi misma comprando algo que nunca tendría el coraje de utilizar.

"Sabes los condones están de este lado de la tienda," me dijo una voz muy familiar. Sacudí la cabeza y agarre la primera cosa que estaba a la mano.

"¿De que estas hablando Emmett?" le pregunte mientras me giraba frente a el. Estaba frente a una fila llena de píldoras de dieta y Slim Fast.

"Solo estoy buscando algo," lo observe mientras miraba lo que había agarrado antes. Tienes que estar bromeando.

"Preparación H, voy a comprar Preparación H." "¿En verdad?" me pregunto mientras se alejaba de las píldoras de dieta. "Y no lo podías conseguir en Forks, ¿por que?" "Porque ya no había," le mentí. "Así que pensé en venir a checar a Port Angeles haber si había aquí." Nunca había sido una buena mentirosa, pero estaba aprendiendo.

"No te creo." Emmett empezaba a dudar. Mi expresión se descompuso y mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

"¿Por qué?" le pregunté mientras cruzaba los brazos. No tenía idea de porque lo hice pero los actores y actrices lo hacían en las películas.

"Porque te estado observando y pareces incómoda, ¿no?"

"Es por Charlie," mentí de nuevo. "El no quiere que nadie sepa porque es el jefe de policía. Esto lo haría verse mal." Era mejor mentirosa de lo que creí.

"¿Por qué estás tan avergonzada de que tu y Edward tengan sexo?"Me preguntó curioso.

"¿Puedes bajar la voz?" dije preocupada que alguien pudiera oír.

"Bella," se estaba riendo.

"Es perfectamente normal tener sexo. Especialmente si se aman el uno al otro y estoy seguro que tu y Edward se aman el uno al otro."

"Ok," mi voz salio en un susurro. "Esta bien, tienes razón. Ahora si no te importa, tengo que comprar esto para Charlie."

Di un paso pero Emmett se adelanto y se puso frente a mi, otra vez. "Quería disculparme por lo de antes. No pretendía asustarte." Me dijo mientras me palmeaba el hombro.

"No hay problema Emmett," le dije sonriendo- confundida porque me había seguido hasta Port Angeles para disculparse. "Ahora voy a pagar esto."

"Espera," me dijo antes de que pudiera siquiera dar el paso. "Ya sé que no viniste a comprar eso para Charlie." Abrí la boca pero la cerré al instante. Ya se me habían acabado las mentiras.

"¿De que estas hablando Emmett?" Decidí hacerme la tonta.

"Alice me dijo que venías a comprar condones." Me dijo. Estaba confundida porque Alice le había dicho que veía a comprar condones. Ni siquiera había pensado en comprarlos.

"Me envío a disculparme y decirte que mi teoría es producto de la televisión porque no hay forma de que un humana pueda quedar embarazada si tiene sexo sin condón con un vampiro- aunque se use el gel de contacto."

"No vine a comprar condones." Le dije con la voz quebrada.

"Entonces, ¿qué viniste a comprar?" me pregunto enarcando una ceja.

"Preparación H," le mentí mientras caminaba. Estaba a la mitad del camino cuando Emmett me jaló del sweater hacía el.

"No lo creo." Me dijo sonriendo. "Tu viniste a comprar otra cosa, algo que mencione en mi teoría."

"Nop," le dije. "Sólo vine por algo de Preparación H." Di otro paso y trate de zafarme de Emmett, pero no me soltaba, traté de soltarme pero si era lista no lo haría pues el era capaz de soltarme y entonces me estamparía contra el suelo. Esa situación me hizo reír mientras movía mi pie. Me enderecé y me gire para quedar frente a el. Estaba sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Eres patética." Me dijo. Suspiré.

"OK, tal vez se me ocurrió algo con tu teoría." Admití avergonzada.

Sonreía. "Esa es mi chica." Me dijo mientras me hacia caminar al otro lado de la tienda, aquella donde estaban los condones.

"¡Emmett!" grite tratando de escapar por el otro lado, pero me sostenía fuertemente por el hombro y no me podía mover.

"¿Si cariño?" me dijo sonriente.

"Llámame cariño otra vez y hago que Edward te lancé contra la pared." Le gruñí. "No quiero hacer esto, quiero ir a casa y darle a Charlie algo de Preparación H." No me había dado cuenta porque aún sostenía la Preparación H. o era porque de verdad se la iba a dar a Charlie.

"Bella," sonrió mientras me giraba. Se aseguró de sostenerme bien para que no pudiera escapar, aunque el me hubiera alcanzado y traído de vuelta. "Cariño," dijo con un tono meloso. "No hay nada de malo en esto."

"Disculpe." Emmett llamo a una de las mujeres que trabajaba aquí.

Me gire para tratar de huir pero Emmett lo impidió. La mujer nos sonrió. Se quedo ahí con la boca abierta en cuanto vio a Emmett. Me imaginé lo que pasaba por su cabeza en cuanto lo vio.

"En… que puedo ayudarles," murmuró.

Emmett me sonrió maliciosamente. "Me preguntaba si podría ayudarnos a buscar algo para condimentar nuestra relación." Dijo Emmett mientras me acariciaba el brazo.

"¡Nosotros no estamos saliendo!" Grité rápidamente.

"Ella tiene razón,"dijo Emmett. Suspiré en respuesta.

"Somos amantes secretos. Ella está por casarse con mi hermano y tengo miedo que si no cuido nuestra relación la perderé para siempre." La vendedora se impresionó con el comentario. Pero que se puede hacer cuando dices que dos personas tienen un amorío secreto y no solo eso si no como lo pueden hacer más caliente.

"Los ayudare lo mejor que pueda." Nos dijo mientras caminaba a la sección de condones. "Tenemos una amplia variedad de condones para que puedan escoger." Dijo mientras nos mostraba una caja del estante. "Estos son para que ella sienta más placer." Emmett se volteó para verme.- la misma sonrisa pícara.

Sacudí la cabeza. "No necesitamos condones." Le informó, a lo que ella respondió enarcando una ceja.

"Ella ya esta embarazada, así que no hay necesidad de los condones además de hacerme sentir bien."

"Oh," la vendedora me sonrió. "¿Cuanto tiempo de embarazo tienes?"

"Solo unas semanas," Emmett respondió por mi. "Mi hermano piensa que es suyo pero yo se en el fondo de mi corazón que es mío. Debe haber sido esa vez que estábamos jugando en el closet de limpieza." Me sonrió mientras contaba la historia. "Te dije que ese no era el mango de la escoba."

"Tienes razón," le dije. Emmett se volteó a ver a la vendedora que parecía muy incómoda.

La vendedora me sonrío de manera incómoda y se giró otra vez hacia el estante. "¿Está bien, tienen juguetes?" Preguntó.

"No." Grite antes de que Emmett pudiera contestar por mí. "No me gustan los juguetes." Me sonrojé. Emmett se rió suavemente.

"OK," la vendedora se giró de nuevo. "¿Y lubricantes? ¿Tienen problemas con la lubricación?" Preguntó mientras trataba de buscar una frase adecuada.

"Si, eso." Dijo Emmett. La vendedora asintió. "¿Tienen problemas al excitarse?"

"No," sacudí la cabeza. Esa era la última cosa de la que tenía que preocuparme. "Pero los lubricantes suenan interesantes." Emmett agarró una botella.

"¿Tiene algo para subir la temperatura?" Preguntó mientras me sonrojaba por su franqueza.

"Um," dijo la vendedora mientras pensaba. "Durex hace un lubricante que es caliente al contacto. Kama Sutra tiene lubricantes que también son calientes al contacto. Y también KY acaba de lanzar un lubricante de ese tipo."

Emmett se volteó. "¿Y bien?" me preguntó.

"Y bien que," le replique. "¡Tu sabes más de esto que yo!"

"¿Y los de sabores?" Emmett le preguntó a la vendedora.

"De ese tipo no tenemos," admitió la vendedora. "Pero si checas en Internet hay muchos lugares que venden eso."

"Sabes que," lo interrumpí mientras agarraba una botella naranja de lubricante KY. "Creo que este esta bien." Emmett me dejó caminar para poder salir con algo de dignidad.

"Gracias por su ayuda." Le agradeció a la vendedora antes de seguirme. "¡Cariño espérame!"

Camine lo más rápido posible y trate de cubrirme con el gorro de la chamarra mientras iba a la caja para pagar.

"No puedo creer que me hicieras eso Emmett!" estaba bastante molesta.

"Oh vamos Bella tienes que admitir que eso fue divertido." Dijo mientras se reía.

"Fue bastante embarazoso." Le gruñi mientras observaba la botella de gel KY y la Preparación H en mis manos.

"¿Porque estoy comprando esto?" dije mientras miraba a Emmett.

"Porque si no lo compras te llevo de regreso a la sección especial y le pregunto algún vendedor cual es su lubricante favorito." Me amenazó.

"Necesitas un pasatiempo," le dije mientras ponía las cosas en la banda para pagar.

"Ya lo tengo," dijo, "molestarte a ti y a Edward."

**Fin**

**Nota de la traductora: **Hola una disculpa por tardar tanto pero aquí estuvo el capítulo, muy bueno ehh, me reí bastante, como siempre Emmett es genial. Espero que haya lemmon en el próximo, nos vemos y dejen más reviews.

**Estrella'black:** ¡Lo siento demasiado! Es enserio, subí el capítulo y tuve que irme. Pobres de las chicas que lo leyeron así :S No sé que pasó, hice de todo, y seguía apareciendo de esa manera. Tuve que separarlo aquí. Espero que hayan disfrutado el capi ;) Besos.

**P.D.** Sólo entro a esta cuenta a actualizar, así que si quieren comunicarse conmigo o con alguna de las traductoras de estas historias, mandenos un mp a nuestra cuenta. :)


End file.
